driverfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Grove 4 Life
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Driver enciclopedia! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Driv3r.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Angela (Discusión) 05:18, enero 22, 2010 Ya empezamos Me alegro buena suerte, tantos años de vida y espero que''' DRIVER WIKI VIVA MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO XD''' PD:'Cre la Plantilla:Personaje esta plantilla es la que se tendra que utilizar SIEMPRE en los articulos de personajes entiendes? 'MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 20:21 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Bueno te aviso que la plantilla:Perfil ya esta creada y que SI QUIERES solo si TU QUIERES pero piensa que solo SI TU QUIERES me puedes hacer administrador.... pero no se si me lo meresco mejor hacme solo reversor no me gustaria ser reconocido como un farsante MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 20:38 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Bueno T_T si asi quieres.... Es que era mi trabajo mas preciado aquí si por acaso el problema es que no te guste el diseño de las plantillas solo dimelo y lo cambiare como el de la plantilla videojuego es solo decirmelo y las plantillas ya existentes se podran cambiar y asi todos los articulos que utilizaron estas plantillas se actualizaran con la nueva aparencia de la plantilla haz como quieres Carnal XD MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 23:39 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Mirra con eso cojo las imagenes de las grandes imagenes con muchos coches y con paint las corto una por una las subo ect... pero esto podra durar una semana en todos modos ok dejamelo a mi ahora me tengo que ir adios MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 23:56 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Ups me confudi lo siento pero me confundi puedo ayudarte con la simagenes de Driver:Pararell Lines pero no con Driv3r lo siento muchisimo carnal pero vere lo que puedo ahcer y con las de Driver:Pararell Lines dejamelo a mi MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 23:58 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye ahora que hago si no puedo hacer plantillas no puedo hacr nada T_T solo puedo ayudar en unas cosas dime en que puedo ayudarte MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 02:40 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Misiones de Driver 2 Querido colega Grove 4 Life, yo tengo muchas imagenes de las misiones del Driver 2 de todas las misiones de La Habana y de Chicago pero ninguna de Las Vegas o de Rio (de Rio nada) asi que si necesitas imagenes mandame un mensaje y te las paso Publicidad Hola, lei tu problema con la publicidad, si no quieres ver más la fea publicidad, crea una subpágina con este nombre Usuario:Grove 4 Life/monaco.css y pega estos códigos ahí. #HOME_TOP_LEADERBOARD { display: none !important; } .wikia_ad_placeholder { display: none !important; } } Nota: es ilegal poner esto en el MediaWiki:Monaco.css asi que no lo hagas, solo esta permitido hacerlo unicamente para uno mismo, puedes ver un tema acerca de esto en centra wikia, saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 03:53 26 jul 2010 (UTC) : Pues nah creo, no sé nada de este juego, pero tal vez me pase por aqui aveces para editar y eso, saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 04:01 26 jul 2010 (UTC) :: Oye we, edita la letra de tu wiki a blanca, esque es dificil leer. Solo es una recomendación, ah y loco te puedo ayudar con botones, Monaco, Common, y cuanta mamada, asi que si necesitas ayuda, me puedes decir, tambien vi que andaba por aqui el User:Ivancillo, él es muy bueno con el Monaco, segun me han dicho, saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 04:08 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ::: Para cambiarle el nombre a la portada, solo Mueves la página, hay un boton que dice "Mover" le das click sigues las instrucciones, y la renombras. Para cambiarle el Nombre a la Wiki, hay que solicitarlo con un Helper, como Playsonic2 o Bola, yo no puedo hacerlo jeje--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 04:24 26 jul 2010 (UTC) :::: Pues como administrador, puedes dejar una redireccion, haci todas las páginas que enlazan a portada, se redigiran al nuevo nombre, ademas ¿para que le quieres cambiar el nombre? segun yo portada esta bien xD. Pero bue, es tu wiki, que por cierto esta genial--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 04:46 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::: Pues yo creo que le hace falta... arreglarle los links de abajo, que no se ven jeje, de todo esta perfecto, ah y si lo que quieres en quitarle el titulo te tengo unos códigos /* Quitar Titulo de la Portada */ /* Quita categorías de la Portada */ .page-Portada * .firstHeading, .page-Portada * #contentSub, .page-Portada * #catlinks { display: none; } con esto quitas el titulo de la portada, pegalo en el Monaco.css Hola grove cuanto tiempo hacen unos 2-3 dias que not e veo es que mi wikia esta empezando a trabajar duro y me quita tiempo en todos modos continuo a ayudarte ya cree mi primer articulo n_n MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 22:50 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok pero recuerda de no copiar sino recoger info a tu cabeza y despues editar 100% con honor MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 01:15 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Si lo se... Pido inmesans desculpas y gracias pro coregirlo intentare que nos e repite PD1:Sabes que hicieron Driver - la pelicula? (si me perimtes hare yo ese articulo esta basado en Driv3r) PD2:Prontos habremos conseguido 100 ediciones y una cosa si no quieres hacerme administrador solo dime-lo para quite esa escritura en mi firma no estare enfadado n_n MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 01:31 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Nececitamos las siguientes plantillas: *Ciudad - hecha - MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 23:01 28 jul 2010 (UTC) *Coche - hecha - MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 22:47 28 jul 2010 (UTC) *Arma - Cancelada por poca utilidad que piensas tu? la hago? *Misión - hecha - MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 23:12 28 jul 2010 (UTC) *Consola Y si algun dia eres Burrocrata te pido solo de hacerme Administrador o reversor NO HAGAS NUNCA A NADIE BURROCRATA por que hacerlo es hacer que el otro burrocrata sea el jefe supremo de esta wikia y podria hacer cosas terribles MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 20:11 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Si por acaso cometo un error si quieres dimelo para que haga con otros colores ect... MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 23:01 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Hecho e enscurezido las plantillas te gusta ahora? algo mas? dime en que nececitas ayuda estoy aquí cong anas de ayudar n_n Por cierto tengo tambi que dar creditos a SIERRA 23 ayuda mucho n_n MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 03:18 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Entonces El encabezado esta super-mega-genial mejor que el otro el sportligh esta como dicen los italianos: Magnifico XD en serio aunque temo que no te podre ayudar sobre esas cosas de completar misiones es que not engo ningun Driver en mi casa actualmente y ademas solo me recuerdo un poco de Driv3r si encunetro info en esa página francesa te ayudo aunque si tenes otras cosas que yo podria ayudar dimelo ok? MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 03:35 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Articulo PC Hey Grove necesito que me ayudes en el articulo Computador Personal. Necesito una imagen del Driver Parallel Lines y del Driv3r obviamente de la versión de PC en el modo libre. También necesito que si vos tenes los requisitos del Driv3r porque yo no los tengo ni me salen. Disculpame las molestias y espero que me puedas ayudar SIERRA 23 04:11 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Solo queria avisarte que ultimamente estare menos conectado por mi internet esto durara unas 2-3 semanas Saludos MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 13:52 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Toreno 666 Hey, men, qué onda,sí soy el dueño pero de la otra wiki de Driver de esta es un usuario que se llama: Sentinel Übermacht su correo es: alexistreo@hotmail.com, el es el dueño de ESTA wiki de la otra soy yo, pero men creo qué ya va más avanzada esta wiki, y veo qué te jalaste(Sin albur) a nuevos usuarios, mira como veras ya no me he conectado pues no tenia conosimiento de estos mensajes, y te agradesco mucho lo qué estas haciendo por esta wiki, y pues en este momento estoy conectado espero tu tambien lo estes, por cierto mi correo es: forza-motorsport2@hotmail.com , voy a hablar con Sentinel (Llamado Alexis Daniel y no se sus apellidos) para comentarle y como el es el dueño qué nos haga burocratas, saludos. PD:Conectate. Grove 4 Life!!!! Espera no te fies mucho de Toreno666 mejor pidele que seas solo tu burocrata ya que tu trabajaste y toreno666 no mucho espero que hagas oido a mis escrituras por que tener dos burocratas no es bueno mejor solo seas tu MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 03:21 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Pedicion Como ves empeze el articulo Taxi aunque nececito una ayuda tuya por favor si encuentras o consigues imagénes de taxi de Nice o Estambul o mas subelas por favor ok? es que buscando en la web es muy dificil y unos consejos bastantes importantes: #Cuando se pone curiosidades en un articulo es recomendable separarlas y al lado ponerles el cuadratido azul para eso pulsa el 2º botón debajo de donde esta escrito Text apperance y no se si es buena idea poner la plantilla:coche a esos tipos de articulo ya que no son un coche predeterminado entiendes? #Mejorare el articulo Taxi aunque con calma ya que tuve un problema hoy: Mi viejo PC nº1 y 100% mio murrio T_T emos ido al funeral de la basura aunque tuve un poco culpa yo T_T ahora solo me queda el PC de padre que es el que estoy utilizando pero el casi siempre lo nececita por cosas de trabajo T_T aunque comprare uno nuevo n_n y no mi viejo muerto del 1997/2003 uno del''' 2009/2010 n_n aunque siempre me recordare del viejo T_T '''PC is Forever ?¿? XD, Saludos'MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN' -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 19:53 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Si es verdad es que mi wikia me da mucho trabajo hasta tengo miedo de tener que dejar Driver Wiki pero espero que no, dime tienes unos trabajos para mi? MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 12:24 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Se me esta escapando algo? Como actualizar las plantillas? MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 04:14 16 ago 2010 (UTC) El Nuevo Hola soy nuevo aquí y creo que no somos muchos en esta Wiki. Haré lo que pueda, sobretodo con el Parallel Lines, al que he jugado mucho y creo que puedo ayudar; con los vehículos y las armas de dicho juego... y he creado unos pocos artículos sobre vehículos. Saludos y suerte por parte de --Rick LB. Continuo sin entender *Por que las actualizamos *Que tengo que cambiar? *Algo mas? Consejo:Se que esta bien cambiar de vez en cuando la aparencia de la wikia pero no demasiado por ejemplo MAXIMO CADA 12 MESES pero en solo 2-3 meses ya hicimos 100 cambios algunos buenos y otros malos MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 17:53 17 ago 2010 (UTC) ---- Entonces me parece que entendi quieres que re-edite todos los articulos con esa plantilla para poner la ocupación exacto? por que como se cambio el nombre de esta cosa } verdad? Categoría:Usuarios Hola G4L, ¿puedes desproteger la Categoría:Usuarios un momento? Necesito hacer una pequeña correción. Si pudieras, muchas gracias. --Rick LB. Categorías Hola Grove, entiendo que si hay artículos muy valiosos y muy completos, se semiprotegan, pero las categorías se forman categorizando otros artículos, prácticamente se crean solas y la única edición posible en ellas es categorizarlas a una categoría superior (o diciendo de qué va dicha categoría, que tampoco da para mucho). Con esto quiero decir que la única forma de blanquear una categoría es descategorizando los artículos inscritos en ellas, esté o no bloqueada. Solo te pido que desprotegas (o al menos las dejes semiprotegidas) por que es una tontería, si se quiere verdaderamente proteger el contenido de una categoría se deben proteger todos los artículos o subcategorías que esta contenga, y eso va a hacer más mal que bien, por que lo que necesitamos es que la gente se vaya uniendo y edite. Además, no tenemos muchos artículos (la GTE tiene seis mil y medio y nosotros todavía no llegamos a 200) y si queremos que esto crezca, debemos ser más flexibles hasta que lleguen a una cantidad considerable y veamos que haya algunos que merezca la pena proteger. Con las semiprotecciones estoy de acuerdo para los artículos más largos y complejos, pero es demasiado pronto para hacer una protección total, por que artículos así destacados, habrán dos o tres, no más. Piénsalo un momento y luego contáctame para hablar del asunto (no me consideres cretino ni algo por el estilo). Saludos y suerte por parte de --Rick LB. Acerca de Rafael Hola Grove, considero que debería borrase el artículo Raphaël, por que ya existe otro artículo Rafael Martínez (que hablan sobre el mismo personaje), y que este último es más completo, por que en el primero no hay nada de información y en el segundo está toda la necesaria (foto inclusive). Lo digo para que no haya dos artículos sobre exactamente lo mismo, por que esto es un gran problema que ha habido en otras Wikis (GTE inclusive) y para que no lo tengamos nosotros. Saludos y suerte por parte de --Rick LB Apariencia del Wiki Pinta bién. --Rick LB Un par de cosas Hola, Grove 4 Life. Tengo que decirte un par de cosas: 1) Creo que ya vamos a necesitar la plantilla de armas, estoy creando artículos de las armas del DPL y estaría guay tener una para estos artículos. 2) He cometido un fallo en la categoría de Armas de Driver Parallel Lines, debería tener los dos puntos detrás de la palabra Driver, sería lo correcto tal que así: Armas de Driver: Parallel Lines. A sido un fallo mío, así que voy a cambiar la categoría por la correcta (La de los dos puntos), ¿la antigua podrías borrarla (la que no tiene los dos puntos detrás de Driver)?, por que me voy a poner a corregir mi error. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, te saluda --Rick LB. PD: Siento ser tan pesado... Oye, una plantilla de propuesta para borrado estaría bién, por si se nos presentan casos de que se crean artículos vandálicos o duplicados innecesarios. --Rick LB. Plantilla:coche - Plantilla:Vehículo He tardado en darme cuenta de que se había cambiado la plantilla para hacer la de los vehículos. ¡¡¡¡Qué torpe!!!!!, y yo comiéndome la cabeza... --Rick LB. Respuestas 76 Lo siento, ese juego era de mi primo (junto al 2 y al 3) y yo sólo he jugado a él en plan pegar tiros, molestar a la policía y alguna misión; aparte de que no lo tengo muy reciente. Al que de verdad me considero experto es en el Parallel Lines. Siento no haber podido ayudar. --Rick LB Sobre los Drivers De veras lo siento. Yo el que realmente conozco de sabérmelo es el PL, poco del 76, y algo del 2 y del 3, pero por que los he jugado alguna vez y he visto algún que otro vídeo, aunque más o menos conozco las historias principales de cada uno. El que sí que voy a coger es el San Francisco para Wii. --Rick LB. Logros Tengo algo que decir sobre ellos: son algo peligrosos, gracias a ellos es posible que venga más gente, eso está bién, pero se van a poner a hacer la mayoría cosas no serias y ediciones simples y continuadas (una comita por aquí, espacio, crear categorías sin sentido (ejemplo: coches que tienen la puerta de color verde, etc) para conseguirlos. Si no vais a quitarlos (decisión que respetaré y a la que me adaptaré sin rechistar) creo que deberíamos hacer una plantilla de abusologros y relacionarla con Vandalismo si dicho usuario se ve que sigue y sigue editando por ansias de poder y de conseguir logros a toda costa. Espero que no traiga el caos como las primeras semanas del GTE, que se pasaron muchos editores e hicieron ediciones sin pausa para conseguirlos. Debemos tener cuidado con dichos usuarios, Grove y estar alerta ante lo que pueda pasar, por que esto no me huele muy bien. Sobretodo, debemos estar atentos a las sobrecategorizaciones. Saludos de --Rick LB RE: Usuario "pero el que pregunto que quien era dueño es un usuario nuevo??" No sé si he entendido bién la pregunta, pero si te refieres al que pregunto por el dueño de esta Wiki, creo que fue Toreno666 y que el dueño real o es Jericho97 o es Sentinel Ubermatch (creo que son el mismo) --Rick LB. Plantillas La plantilla de abusologros ya está, parecida a la de GTE, pero creo que puede valer, aunque quizá necesite un retoque de formato, como lo veas. También he realizado la de Vandalismo, te dejo los links: Plantilla:Abusologros y Plantilla:Vandalismo. Y una cosa, SIERRA 23 me recomendó una página de fotos de vehículos del DPL, pero he visto que faltan y encontré esta otra "http://www.hanamoku.com/dpl/vehicle.html", que los posee todos, pero no sé si podemos usar esas imágenes. Un saludo de --Rick LB Bueno, he aprendido a subir archivos, aleluya, por fin. He subido algunos de vehículos y de armas. Qué contento estoy. Te ha saludado --Rick LB RE: Csuarezllosa He ido comprobando algunos historiales y los cambios que ha ido haciendo han sido meramente ortográficos, pero creo que no ha sido en plan exagerado. Tampoco deberíamos precipitarnos, por que los primeros logros se consiguen prácticamente en cascada, de hecho, se pueden obtener 250 puntos sin hacer cosas extrañas. Habría esperar a que llegue a un logro de oro, si se precipita y los consigue demasiado rápido a base de ediciones nimias, entonces habrá que decirle algo, pero creo que deberíamos esperar, por que donde se les puede pillar es en las de 250 ediciones y 250 categorías para arrriba; esperemos a ver cómo se desenvuelve con los oros. Aunque eso sí, de 45 ediciones totales que lleva, las últimas 39 han sido de hoy, curioso. Sí, pienso que habría que vigilarlo un poco. --Rick LB Lamento decirte pero... me tendre que retirar de esta wikia si algun dia vuelva a conseguir Driv3r vuelva aunque no garanto nada hasta allí, saludos MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 20:00 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Horarios Hola Grove, parece que esto marcha. Al ser tú de México yo de España, cubrimos horarios diferentes de edición, a la larga eso es una ventaja, porque podremos observar lo que ocurre casi las 24 horas. --Rick LB Maestro AX He visto su página de usuario y he visto que se ha retirado. ¿Es cierto eso? --Rick LB Driver Enciclopedia:Vandalismo He completado un poco la página de Vandalismo (incluso la he hecho accesible desde la portada), y se me ha ocurrido crear un registro en forma de tabla de los Vándalos que vayan llegando, así los tendremos identificados, junto con lo que hicieron y el castigo que les cayó, en el caso de reincidencia o de reformarse, que sepamos quiénes son. Espero que te parezca buena idea. --Rick LB PD: Si AX se va de verdad (he visto que en su página dice que se retira) y necesitas un administrador para ayudarte, revertir o vigilar, puedes pensar en SIERRA y en mí, ambos hemos demostrado ser dignos de tu confianza y al ser de diferentes zonas, podremos cubrir 24 horas debido a la diferencia horaria. Eso lo dejo a tu elección (pero te doy un consejo: Nunca hagas a nadie burócrata, por que sino, sólo la Staff podría detenerlo en caso de que no fuera el adecuado, mientras que si solo nombras administradores, tendrás más control sobre lo que sucede y lo que hacen). Da igual No pasa nada, pero en la página de administradores sales de Segundo Burócrata y por eso pregunté. Una cosa, quizá mi actividad se reduzca un poco, por que este Lunes empiezo la Uni, pero seguramente podré seguir editando. Saludos de --Rick LB. RE: Que bien Pues sinceramente, opino que esto marcha, aunque realmente, usuarios activos activos, no somos muchos, la mayoría solo han ingresado en el Wiki, pero eso es el primer paso para crear una comunidad cada vez mayor. --Rick LB. Nota: Mi actividad se verá reducida por la Uni, pero trataré de aparecer regularmente. Saludos y suerte de mi parte. ¡Bloqueo! Hola Grove, haz algo con Usuario:Foxy x por crear el artículo basura Driver: Renegade (de paso, borra dicho artículo también, que es basura). Te ha informado Rick LB. De nada Aquí estoy para ayudar. La Wiki crece, y con ello el número de usuarios y por ello debemos vigilar los cambios recientes para evitar páginas basura y vandalismos. Creo que también deberíamos redactar las políticas de la Wiki y los tipos de bloqueos. --Rick LB. Hola Grove Como estas hermano? hace decadas que no te veo. Vi que la wikia esta a ir de maravillas, oye no se yo pero estoy hablando como un RAPER verdad? XD bueno espero que continues bien y queria avisarte de 2 cosas: *Sabes del nuevo look de Wikia? ve a la central wikia spanish *¡¡¡TENGO UNA NUEVA WIKIA !!! Chao MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 14:34 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, bueno te has dado cuenta que no he estado aqui ni en la wiki del GTA, se debe a distintas rasonez, pero bueno queria preguntarte si tienes algun correo me agreges, el mio es: forza-motorsport2@hotmail.com, ok, conectate si puedes ahora, por si ves ete menseje hoy es : 21 de Diciembre de 2010 son las 15:28(3:28). Bienvenida Gracias por darme la bienvenida, me gusta mas el GTA que Driver, en Driver solo tengo un juego de esta saga: Driver 76. .-Niko2106-. 12:20 16 may 2011 (UTC) Actividad Hola, Grove 4 Life ya no sé que te paso no nos vemos desde hace 6 meses!! espero que este todo bien "brother" mira e visto la actividad y Driver Enciclopedia vuelve a tener actividad te recomiendo que estes mas atento al Wiki. Bueno espero que este todo bien contigo y 2011 nos deparara buenas cosas de Driver, como el Driver 5 (Driver: San Fransisco) y Driver: 3D Renegade, :) por cierto un día de estos me descargare un DEMO de Driv3r para el PC tal vez edite 1 o 2 cosas, aunque claro que el Driv3r para mi PS2 que lo tengo en mi otra casa es mejor que un DEMO, :( - Aparte de esto quiero desearte suerte hermano mio y que dios te abencione tío!! ;) MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 14:16 13 jun 2011 (UTC) :Skin? pues no sé... Sabes no me conectaba desde hace 4 meses, pasarón muchas cosas por aquí, si me hubieras llamado te habría "vigilado" la wiki. E visto que hay muchos artículos con errores ortografícos y de enlaces, Rick LB ahora es reversor (si no lo sabes) ademas es muy buen usuario, si fuera tu lo haría Administrador, ademas tiene experiencia pero sería mejor saber antes si tiene experiencia en Plantillas o MediaWikis. A parte de esto puedes tratar un poco de tu vida, en todos modos espero que consigas visitar el wiki mas veces. Por cierto me descargare por emulador: Driver, Driver 2, Driv3r (DEMO) y Driver: Paralel Lines, tal vez mi cerebro recoge informaciones suficiente. Bueno es todo "brother" nos vemos!! MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 20:21 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Francisco Hola, mira con la salida de Driver:San Francisco, pense que fuera una buena idea publicar el spotlight por wikia. Si estás de acuerdo en hacerlo dame una imagen de este tamaño: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__spotlights/images/2ce924926cb66fd0de7d0ba23c92e62e.gif Después dame una frase corta y otra larga. Si quieres puedo encargarme personalmente de las frases y de la imagen, tu decides. Lo último necesito que me dejes un mensaje en mi discusión en la cual ACEPTAS claramente que proponga el spotlight a Wikia, Saludos hermano!! MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 11:52 19 sep 2011 (UTC) ---- :¡¡Todo bien brother!! ;). Sí entendi bien, mañana me dirás las frases y imagenes y yo propongo el spotlight, perfecto, lo único que te quiero pedir es que bases el spotlight en Driver:San Francisco, para celebrar su salida, claro está. (Y por favor aclarece un poco más que aceptas que yo trate de pedir el spotlight, es que Wikia es muy directa y solo quiere un Sí o No) Empresas... XD. Saludos!! MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 10:10 21 sep 2011 (UTC) ::Todo bien, brother yo me encargo de las frases, aunque la imagen es ligeramente demasiado pequeña ademas esto tampoco es "obligatorio" aunque te recomiendo que aparezca la frase "Driver: San Francisco" completa, de todas formas solo con "Driver" se entiende. Saludos y solo falta esperar la imagen que tu haces tan bien :D MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 12:13 22 sep 2011 (UTC) :::No era mi intención, aunque también propuse la imagen, por que sin ofensa pero estabas demasiado tiempo sin conectarte... Te doy el enlace (clic) y no sientas odio contra mi, brother :( Esto se está volviendo una telenovela, e.e" bueno pero ya entendiste mis sentimientos ;D un saludo, ¡¡bye!! MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 17:39 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Spotlight confirmado Saldrá a partir de Octubre, por cierto esos hombres de negro que están en frente de mi casa preguntando por "El brother" son tuyos ._.? XD, Broma ahora hablando seriamente quiero avisarte que con el spotlight en estreno más usuarios accederan a este wiki y probablemente se quedaran para editar, eso significa que recebiremos muy buenos usuarios con experiencia avanzada con el formato Wikia, pero también es posible que algunos novatos... Por eso tengamos nuestros administradores a alerta.. MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 17:35 29 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:Entendido! Lo instale para actualizar el site (+INFO), como sabes desde el "Diseñador de Temas" el fondo tiene que ser limitado, aunque si lo haces desde el MediaWiki (Este ) es inlimitado. Saludos!! MAESTRO AX -- DISCUSIÓN -- ADMINISTRACIÓN 20:49 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola chavalote. Me he pasado por aquí (No precisamente por el spotlight que ya pienso que no sirve de nada) y nada, a ver si ayudo cuando pueda. Otra cosa, sobre los vehículos, la base de este juego te pregunto si puedes hacerlo de un modo distinto a la GTE porque al ser muchos, resulta muy tedioso darle a la ruedecia. Vamos, es una opinión simplemente. Saludos--Chiquito 20:03 7 oct 2011 (UTC)